Together
by si13ntm0n5t3r
Summary: This is a one shot. This story occurrs right after Touma found out about the project and confronts Misaka about it.


**A/N:** **English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. This is a one shot. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own To aru Kagaku no Railgun.**

xxXxx

Misaka was standing on the bridge leaning on the railing. She was going to end the experiment tonight. She had tried everything. She destroyed all the facilities and spent so much energy and time into preventing the experiment from happening. Her sisters were being killed one after another and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Misaka clenched her teeth and hit the cold metal with her fist. It hurt but that was what she needed right now. She needed to hurt. It was nothing compared to what her sisters had gone through in their last moments. Misaka was physically and emotionally exhausted. She didn't have any strength left so she only saw one way to end the experiment. She was going to die tonight. And she accepted it. She had to pay for her sins. Also she would gladly give up her own life if she could save hundreds of sisters.

 _Maybe I should have spent more time with Kuroko and the others. I can't even imagine how it would be without me. Of course Kuroko would curse about why I didn't tell them about the experiment. That I always had to do things alone. But I made the right choice. This is my burden to bear. It's my fault that the experiment had startet so I am going to end it._

Misaka was so lost in thought she didn't notice the person that was standing on the bridge with her.

"What the hell do think you're doing?!" the person shouted. Misaka turned her head to the left. Surprised at why the person was even there in the first place.

"What it is with you today? What are you doing here anyway?" Misaka said defensively.

"Stop messing with me! I know about the project. I read the file.."

As Touma went on about the topic Misaka got more nervous.

' _He shouldn't be here. NO. He shouldn't even know about the project'_ Misaka thought. She was getting more upset.

"….So I will ask you again Misaka. What do you think you're—"

"It's ma fault damn it!" Misaka lost her composure and cut Touma off. She clenched her teeth.

"I gave them my DNA. I practically started the project. So I am going to end ist as well" With that said Misaka walked towards Touma wanting to go past him. But he stood in her way and she stopped in her tracks. "Where are you going?" Touma asked with a stern voice.

"There will be another experiment and as I already said I'm going to stop it."

"Do you know what the file says? It says that according to Tree Diagram's calculation you will die in 185 moves. Do you really think you can defeat accelerator?"

"I know what Tree Diagram predicted. There's no way I could win. To the scientists Tree Diagram is absolute. But what if the outcome of the fight would be totally wrong. What if I would lose right after my first move. Lying there pathetic and bleeding to death. It would prove that Tree Diagram's predictions were wrong. Maybe the scientists would start to doubt it and cancel the project because there was no way a level 5 could shift to level 6 to begin with. Everything would be put to a halt. And the lives of thousands of sisters would be saved. Everything would be solved. This is the least I can do. This is something I need to do. The world might even be better off without me. I'm always trouble and just a burden to everyone. How can you not be disgusted with me?" Misaka laughed at herself. "I mean I killed thousands of my sisters. I'm a murder—"

"Stop it!" Touma clenched his fists and his knuckles were turning white. "Stop it already. What are you talking about? A world without you? Bullshit!"

Misaka's eyes widened with surprise. ' _Why did he always had to make things more difficult?'_

"Misaka don't you dare say that about yourself. When you hate yourself for what you did and think you deserve to die you're wrong. You were just a kid. You couldn't possibly have known what they would do with your DNA. Besides you're not a horrible person. And do not call yourself a troublemaker. I'm the one who was bad luck. Misaka you're a strong and a beautiful person from the inside and outside. Don't you dare say otherwise. I don't want you to give up. When you need help then ask for it. I'm always here for you. But it's not only me. You have your friends. I want you to rely on me." Touma was a little out of breath after his little speech.

Touma looked at Misaka. He couldn't see her face. She was looking down and her bangs hid her expression. "Why?" Misaka said with a tearful voice.

"Heh?" Touma looked at Misaka concerned.

"Why are you so nice to me? Even though I did—"

"Stop it already. Do I need to repeat myself? Nothing was your fault. The scientists tricked you. You don't need to carry all the burden by yourself." Touma said reassuring.

"But—"

"No buts—"

"But—"

"Shh… It's okay now." Touma suddenly pulled Misaka into a hug.

"Please Misaka just let it go. Don't think so low of yourself." Touma pulled away and looked into Misaka's eyes. He could see the doubt and the guilt she was fighting against. That girl really was stubborn. It was difficult making her understand with her thick skull.

Why couldn't she see that she was a genuinely good person. She always tried to help others. Do the right thing. She's a good friend. She's a beautiful and strong person. She was an amazing person.

"Touma…" Misaka was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Misaka no one hates you. Even I don't hate you even if you try to kill me sometimes. But I care about you." Touma looked straight into Misaka's eyes. He's was gonna say it now.

"In fact, I-"

"No wait. Don't say it." Misaka cut him off. She knew exactly what he was going to say. But she didn't want to hear those words come out of his mouth.

Touma was getting tired of her behavior. "Why are you always doing that? Why are you always trying to push me away?"

"I will just hurt you in the end. You deserve someone better than me. I'm no go-"

The next thing Misaka knew was that Touma's lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes wide open in shock. It took her a moment to melt into the kiss and respond to him by gripping his shoulders and pushing into him a little further. The kiss was sweet and passionate with full of emotions.

It was after a little while that Misaka processed the situation. It was not the time to be making out right now.

Misaka pulled away and immediately missed the physical contact.

"Wait Touma. Now is not the time to…." thinking back to what they just did Misaka was embarrassed to speak it out loud. Her face was turning red.

"You're right." Touma looked away with embarrassment. "First we need to save your sisters and then we sort our feelings out."

"Yeah." Misaka smiled at Touma. "We will defeat Accelrator together."

xxXxx

 **Hope you liked my story. Please review and let me know if you liked it. (-.-)**


End file.
